Dimitri
by FunXxAndXxFlyXx
Summary: When Dimitri is strigoi. Rose ges off to save him while trying to take care of hersef and her unborn children.
1. Chapter 1

**Dimitri …**

*** This takes place while Dimitri is Strigoi. ***

_His eyes, Dimitri's eyes, were not really his. They were the eyes of a strigoi. In the haze of tears that filled my eyes I almost thought he was looking at me. He was looking through me, past me, as if I wasn't there. He faded away as I wept._

I awoke with a start. I am Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. Dimitri, ah, Dimitri is... was a guardian too before he was turned strigoi. He is also my lover.

At that moment I felt a nudge in my stomach. Oh, yeah, I'm also carrying his child or children. They all said dhampirs couldn't have children together. I guess they can. I felt another nudge, a tinnier one. I think I'm carrying twins. I call them Anya, the one I think is a girl. Anya is a Russian name to honor Dimitri's Russian blood running through their veins. Anka is the one I think is a boy. His name is Turkish like my dad, Abe, who is Turkish. Anya and Anka are the only things of Dimitri's I have left. As I drift back to sleep I feel a nudge, Anka, and a smaller nudge, Anya._Goodnight my babies._ I think as I drift back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke a few hours later hearing Dimitri's mom, Olena, calling me. "Mail is here for you Rose!" Olena yelled.

"I'll be right down!" I called. I got up and got dressed. I need to tell them about Dimitri... about me carrying his children. I went downstairs and read the letter. It read:

_Dear Roza,_

_I heard you were staying with my family off in search to find me. I'm looking for you to Roza. I know where you are._

_Love, Dimitri_

I sat down to eat breakfast acting like nothing happened. _I'm going to tell them tonight._ I had work ahead of me. I had to help Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother, watch Karoline's child, Paul. I loved watching him thinking that would one day be my children playing.

Later that night we were all sitting down eating dinner. It was Yeva, Olena, Karoline, Sonya, Viktoria, and I. When we were done eating I stood up and said, "I have an announcement to make. I'm pregnant with twins." Before I could finish talking they all started talking.

"Who's their dad? What are their names?" they asked.

I responded calmly, "Their names are Anya for the girl and Anka for the boy."

Olena said, "Anya is what Dimitri wanted to name his little girl if he ever had one!"

"I know that's why I'm naming her that." I responded.

"Wait! Your not saying he is their dad! Dimitri is their father!" Viktoria yelled, excited.

"He is. Dimitri is their father." I told them. I felt something running down my cheek. I was crying.

"But that's impossible! Dhampirs can't have children together!" Karoline cried.

"Apparently if your really in love you can, or if your shadow-kissed." I said (They already knew about Lissa and me). "I'm sorry I'm tired may I please be excused?" I asked.

"Why of course dear. Nighty-night!" Olena called to me as I retreated to Dimitri's room.

I still remember when I found out I was pregnant with Anya and Anka. I fell asleep thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was me and Lissa. We were going to see Dr. Tally. Lissa was coming with me because I was getting vaccines, and I hate needles.

Well when we got there the doctor asked me how I've been feeling. "I'm fine" I told her.

Then Lissa broke in and said "No Dr. Tally she has been sick almost every morning and has weird food cravings."

So anyway I got my vaccines and blood work because Lissa had to open her big mouth.

Later that night, Christian, Lissa, and I were eating dinner together and Dr. Tally called my cell. When she told me the news a mixture of joy and fear must have been the look on my face because Lissa was comforting me through the bond.

When I got off the phone I asked Lissa to come talk to me in the bathroom. "Lissa" , I said, "the doctor just called and told me the results of the blood work. I'm pregnant." Lissa opened her mouth like she was going to say something but I held up my hands and continued "The doctor thinks it's twins, one boy and one girl. I'm going to name them Anya and Anka."

"What! Omigod your pregnant. Who is the dad? I love the names!" Lissa screamed.

Apparently Christian heard because her rushed in saying "Did I just hear you say Rose is pregnant? Rose you naughty girl!" he said smirking.

"The dad is Dimitri. He's the only one I've ever done it with. Shut up Sparky. I want to know Lissa and Christian would ya'll be the god-parents Dimitri and my twins?" I asked them.

"Of course we will! How could they be Dimitri's ? Ya'll are both dhampirs." Lissa answered for the both of them.

"I honestly don't know how they can be Dimitri's. But they are. It may have something to do with being Shadow-kissed. Good-night I'm going to bed now I'll see you two tomorrow."

When I got back to my room I lied down on my bed and fell asleep think who they will look more like me or Dimitri. I sleep outside the wards, and as I fell asleep I thought I saw Dimitri looking at me through my window.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update I couldn't get on the internet has been down and i had major writer's block. I hope to have another chapter up this week. If you don't understand this was a flashback to when she found out she was pregnant. Please read and review i don't get many reviews so i respond to all reviews. Please I'm open to any suggestions**


End file.
